


To The Movies

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Neena Thurman/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	To The Movies

Wade can we go now? It's really late." Domino asked.  
"No we can not go! I have to find the gummy worms for the movies. Not the original kind. I want the sour ones. You know the ones that make your lips tingle when you eat them ." Shouted Wade.  
Domino rolled her eyes. "Can you just hurry up!! The movie is going to start soon and since you didn't get our tickets in advance we are cutting it too close."  
Wade grabbed his Hello Kitty backpack and took out the paper that showed the movie times. "Domnio, it's not like the movie starts right away." He snapped back.   
Irritated Domino said "Just hurry. Okay? I like watching the trailers."  
"Wow! You're lame." Deadpool said and followed it with a laugh. "And you're the one who has spent an hour in the store looking for gummy worms because you don't want to pay movie prices. You're a cheep skate Wade."


End file.
